


Io so che tu sai

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis e Sebastian flirtano da sempre, ridono, scherzano, si toccano, giocano un sacco. Ma cosa c'è dietro tutto questo? Magari Lewis è cotto di Seb ma pensa di non essere ricambiato in quel senso ed è convinto che invece si diverta con lui perchè ha capito che gli piace? Ma poi avrà ragione? Vedendo come festeggiano quando sono entrambi sul podio, vien da chiedersi che succede dopo, quando scendono da quel podio!





	Io so che tu sai

**Author's Note:**

> questa è la mia seconda fic sewis, come già dicevo nella prima che ho scritto, che si chiama ‘Ma sei diventato scemo?’ E che si colloca sicuramente molto dopo di questa, mi sono avvicinata al loro mondo e al mondo dei motori da poco (io seguivo ai tempi di Schumy). Certi dettagli del dietro le quinte di un circuito di F1 non li conosco molto, così come di Lewis e Seb mi sto ‘acculturando’ ma ho iniziato da poco. Però scrivo di getto quel che mi fan balenare in testa e questa viene dopo aver visto come si divertono quando festeggiano le gare con lo champagne. Qua potremmo essere 2017, sicuramente prima di Baku perché poi ne ho scritta un’altra ambientata proprio a Baku ed in quella citerò quel che succede qua. In questa fic loro non stanno insieme, ma si piacciono e flirtano da praticamente una vita. È dal POV di Lewis. E come già detto, ci sarà un seguito. E tanti altri, probabilmente. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

IO SO CHE TU SAI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb70.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb69.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb55.png)

  
E così mi lavi tutto con lo Champagne, eh?  
Ti preoccupi di spruzzarmelo ben benino sulla faccia, me lo infili nel colletto della tuta, eh?  
Ti assicuri che io sia ubriaco, eh?  
E pensi che io sia tanto scemo?  
Insomma, va bene tutto, ma proprio tutto.  
I flirt, i giochi, le toccatine davanti alle telecamere e ai media, i sorrisoni, gli scherzi. Il pizzicarci sempre fingendo di odiarci facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco. Va bene tutto quanto. Ma quanto pensi che ci metta io a mangiare la foglia? Quanto credi che io rimanga buono al mio posto senza capire che lo fai apposta a tirarmi scemo?  
Hai capito che mi piaci e non come persona o amico, infatti fra di noi c’è ben poco d’amicizia!   
Hai capito che mi piaci e ci marci su, ti piace piacermi e lo fai apposta. Fai lo stronzo apposta. Stronzo si fa per dire visto che mi piace se mi parli appiccicato, se mi tocchi per ogni cagata, se mi sorridi in quel modo per tutto. Posso anche dire una cosa insignificante, ma tu subito sorridi e fai una battuta pronta.   
Io so che tu sai che tu mi piaci, ma tu non sai invece che io so che tu sai.  
Allora vediamo di darci un taglio, veniamo allo scoperto e vediamo cosa succede.   
Insomma, so che tu diverti con me e che in realtà stai tanto bene con tua moglie e la tua famiglia, per cui è impossibile che tutti questi flirt con me e questi giochi di finti rivali siano reali, che poi rivali lo siamo davvero, ma non di quelli che si odiano. Ed io non è che posso farmi bagnare le mutande di champagne tutte le volte, eh?  
Non vedi che pensieri illogici che ho?  
Non vedi che sono già andato?  
E già andato come sono, mi ritrovo nei bagni con lui per darci una ripulita.   
Per cui niente, siamo qua insieme a ridere e scherzare mentre mi spoglio della parte superiore della tuta, quella più grossa che lascio appesa alla vita, ma mi rendo conto che davvero ho lo champagne ovunque.   
\- Oh merda me lo hai messo sotto la maglia! È finito fino nelle mutande! Ho champagne anche nel buco del culo! - Esclamò poco finemente, quando parlo così volgare è perché sono partito, ma lui mi ha spruzzato tutto lo champagne nella bocca!   
Seb ride, il suono della sua risata cristallina mi disconnette. Cos’è che dovevi dirgli di preciso, Lewis? Oh, porca troia! Ero venuto qua con quella di fare cosa?  
Non lo so, ma intanto mi tolgo anche la maglia che ho sotto fino a rimanere a torso nudo, Seb mi guarda ridendo più forte mentre si piega in due, io così ridendo a mia volta prendo venticinque salviette, le bagno con l’acqua e gliele consegno brutalmente in mano.   
\- Ora mi pulisci! Sai cosa si prova ad avere lo champagne appiccicoso nella schiena e nelle mutande? - Seb rimane un attimo senza parole e sento che la sua risata assume un suono strano, meno divertito e più... Oh non saprei proprio interpretare. Lo guardo attraverso lo specchio e noto che ha una strana luce negli occhi.  
Ecco cosa dovevo dirgli.  
Di non flirtare più con me solo perché ha capito che mi piace, perché così mi tortura e basta e non è carino. Non è per niente carino.  
Vai Lewis, diglielo che non flirti con te.  
Seb prende le salviette inumidite, mi guarda negli occhi attraverso lo specchio, rimane dietro di me, una mano sulla spalla a tenermi fermo, io a torso nudo e lui poi con una certa aria a dir poco furba e maliziosa che mi uccide, specie per i suoi occhi così azzurri:   
\- Dunque vuoi che ti pulisca dallo champagne che hai fin nelle mutande? - Cioè io so che questa frase ha il doppio senso, o meglio io ne vedo solo uno, quello maiale, però si tratta di lui. È etero. Gioca con me. Non fa sul serio. Per cui io mi chiedo, ora... che diavolo...   
Ma appena vedo le salviette scivolare nel lavandino davanti a me e lui sparire con la bocca sul mio collo, per dietro, spalanco gli occhi ed impallidisco.   
Oh. Cazzo.   
Spalanco la bocca mentre sento la sua che inizia a ripulire il mio collo, dove ha infilato la bottiglia. Mi faccio subito serio mentre la testa continua a girarmi. Mi aggrappo al bordo del lavandino. Non ci credo che stia succedendo, forse è ubriaco fradicio anche lui, ma avevo capito che è uno che regge l’alcool di tutto il circuito.   
Che sia ubriaco proprio non ci credo. Io lo sono. Non lui.  
Credo.   
Ma la sua bocca si apre mentre succhia tutto lo champagne appiccicoso dal mio collo e con la lingua lecca scivolando giù fra le scapole, annusa sentendo il percorso dell’alcolico che è andato giù sulla schiena e lui lo segue con la bocca aperta, aderendo, succhiando e leccando.  
I brividi mi ricoprono mentre non trattengo dei sospiri di piacere e shock, le sue mani mi tengono per i fianchi, scende e si preoccupa di abbassarmi anche il resto della tuta appesa alla vita bassa. Spalanco di nuovo gli occhi e mi torco girandomi per vedere se davvero intende continuare a pulire tutto, ma proprio in questo maledetto momento, quando la sua lingua è lì sulle fossette delle mie chiappe, la prima porta di fuori si apre, ha solo il tempo di alzarsi in piedi e staccarsi prima che anche la seconda, ovvero questa porta, si apra e faccia entrare Daniel.   
MA PORCA TROIA! DANIEL! CHE CAZZO! TI SEMBRA IL MOMENTO DI ENTRARE?!  
Fra l’altro si deve essere accorto di qualcosa di sicuro.  
Io rimango piantato dove sono, le mani strette al lavandino davanti a me, gli occhi sgranati e l’aria spiritata di chi ha appena visto un fantasma o avuto una visione mistica. Od entrambi.   
Seb è in piedi, tranquillo che finge di fare la pipì nell’urinatoio accanto.   
Ma Daniel ci fissa ed io lentamente come se muovermi in fretta significasse morire, lo fisso di rimando.   
Ha l’aria di chi sa che è appena successo qualcosa ma non vuole darsi le risposte ovvie che sono proprio davanti a lui.   
E Daniel è molto espressivo.   
\- Ehm... - Dice imbarazzato. - tutto bene? - Io non ho la forza di rispondere, sarà che la testa mi gira o che ho un’erezione che se faccio qualcosa non so cosa rischio di preciso, ma non mi staccherò da questo lavandino.   
\- Perché? - Chiede Seb fingendo totale indifferenza, viene vicino a me a lavarsi le mani e sciacquarsi la faccia ed il collo sempre per via della festa di champagne di prima.   
\- Ah non saprei. Lui è mezzo nudo ed è duro come la statua di Gesù in croce mentre a te manca solo una sigaretta e poi il quadro è completo. - Sigaretta.  
Che c’entra la sigaretta?   
Seb ride di gusto come se fosse sempre tutto normale, poi sempre come se io non fossi nemmeno qua gli mette una mano sulla spalla e lo saluta senza rispondere.  
Eccolo lì il tedesco che fa cose strane e poi finge che sia tutto normale. E poi osa anche andarsene senza dire nulla, senza rispondere, senza tirare su qualche scusa. Lui ride e se ne va e basta. Nessuna risposta.   
Io guardo Daniel e Daniel guarda me. Entrambi abbiamo gli occhi spalancati, shoccati. Perché lui ha capito, è chiaro. insomma, io sono mezzo nudo e Seb... oddio non so cosa può aver visto, ma....  
\- Quella era tensione, e non di quelle brutte! - Dice infatti Daniel alzando un sopracciglio perplesso, indicando la porta dove è andato via Seb bello tranquillo.   
\- E quale sarebbe questa tensione? - Rispondo ritrovando la voce dopo non so quanto che l’avevo persa.   
\- Erotica, caro! - Daniel non penso volesse rispondere, ma lo fa mentre va a fare i suoi bisogni ed io sono ancora piantato come sono, senza niente addosso nella parte superiore e fra l’altro la sbronza è andata via in un attimo dopo questa violenta scarica elettrica. - Comunque puoi rivestirti! Qualunque cosa stavate facendo io non la farò mai! - Dice poi sdrammatizzando, ma si vede che è imbarazzato. Pensa io che sono shoccato.   
\- Io... non so cosa è successo... - Ammetto poi incapace di ragionare. Daniel mi affianca per lavarsi le mani e mi guarda dallo specchio perplesso.   
\- Se non lo sai tu, amico... - Così mi volto verso di lui al mio fianco.   
\- Oh no non lo so perché ho la nebbia, poi ad un certo punto lui... - Daniel alza le mani e mi frena agitato.   
\- No no senti io non voglio sapere, sono contento di non essere entrato prima e mi dispiace di avervi interrotto ma... -   
\- Ma è lui che mi piace e lui lo sa e si diverte sempre, ma non gli piaccio allo stesso modo, è sposato, è sicuramente etero, sicuramente non gli interesso! Mi piace da una vita, ma non è mai successo niente perché lui insomma, ride e scherza tanto ma non gli piaccio allo stesso modo in cui lui piace a me, ma lui lo sa e si diverte... -   
\- E si è divertito anche ora! - Si inserisce nel mio lungo monologo, lo guardo sorpreso e lui impreca ancora fermandomi con le mani a modo di stop per aria. - Ehi ti prego! Queste cose io... no! Cioè non... fate come volete, ma io non so niente e non voglio sapere niente! - Daniel fa per scappare di qua, ma io non ho ancora trovato la forza di rivestirmi, finché non capisco che è successo non potrò muovermi.   
\- Ma mi ha leccato la schiena! -   
\- LEWIS! -Esclama Daniel esasperato guardando in aria, fermo sulla porta, mi dà le spalle.   
\- Ma perché mi ha leccato la schiena così di punto in bianco? Abbiamo flirtato ma non abbiamo mai fatto niente e lui ti giuro non è gay! -   
Daniel si gira allucinato, si strofina il viso con le mani e mi fissa sperando che lo molli.   
\- Evidentemente ti sbagli. - Silenzio, aggiunge: - Evidentemente non è proprio completamente etero, no? Non ci si lecca la... - Rabbrividisce: - la schiena a vicenda! -   
\- L’ha fatto lui a me! - Daniel arriccia il naso e scuote la testa incassandola nelle spalle.   
\- Comunque sia... è evidente che ti sbagli! Ora ciao! Ci vediamo! - Vorrei fermarlo e chiedergli altre cose ma mi rendo conto che devo davvero rivestirmi ed alla fine niente. Esco dal bagno e sono solo, né Daniel né quello scemo di Seb sono nei paraggi.   
Ed io ora cosa dovrei fare?   
Lui viene, mi lecca la schiena e se ne va senza dire nulla e si aspetta che io faccia cosa?  
Ti sembra normale che uno sposato, un etero che non prova niente di particolare per un altro, gli lecchi la schiena?   
Se anche questo è uno scherzo, beh non è divertente. O meglio lo è. È bellissimo. Ma non in quanto presa in giro. 


End file.
